codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Plot Interview With David Byrnes-Call of Duty: DoW official
On the 20th of May, Naomi Kyle of IGN interviewed the plot writer of Call of Duty: Dawn of War, David Byrnes, concerning the game's storyline. It was broadcasted live on both the IGN and Call of Duty youtube channels. At the end the opening cutscene of the games first mission was shown. Interview Naomi: '''It's a pleasure to be with you today, David. '''David: '''Thank you Naomi. '''Naomi: '''So we're here to talk about the storyline of your new game, Dawn of War. '''David: '''That's correct. '''Naomi: '''Okay, let's get straight to it. I'd like to start this interview by asking you what was the inspiration for the plot, and, if it isn't too much to ask, could you give a rough summary of the events that take place during the game? '''David: '''Well, the inspiration of the game came purely from alot of thinking. You could say the game has multiple storylines but in one or two ways, each storyline is binded together. We wanted to showcase a realistic portrait of war and that inspired the story. And the plot? Well the game takes place during multiple terrorist attacks cunducted by terrorist mastermind, Oleg Malenkov. His organization are very pro-communism and in the game you will witness them building the Chinese goverment into a fully communist one, sparking tension between that country and the States. The Terrorist orginization will also be backing a coup in Iran that will lead to the fall of a peaceful goverment and the rise of a leader intent on destroying the US, Israel and Western Europe. In the game, your objective is to find out Malenkov's goal. '''Naomi: '''I see. Now, moving on from that, may I ask what types of locations will you be travelling to in the game? '''David: Due to the fact that many countries are taking part in this war, you will be travelling to multiple different locations, each one with their own pros and cons in terms of gameplay. The range of locations you will witness in this game is truly and utterly diverse, ranging from the sky-scraper filled streets of Hong-Kong, to the dusty tundra of the Sinai desert. Naomi: '''Okay. Now, can you tell me anything of the characters in this game and how they will have an effect on the story? '''David: In Dawn of War we really wanted to capture a realistic portrayl of war so these characters, we're sure, you'll become greatly attached to. We've given each character their own backstory which can be discovered via Easter Eggs that will make an even larger attachment from the player to the character. 'Naomi: '*nods* And anything of the antagonist, Malenkov? '''David: '''When we were writing the story we really wanted a compelling antagonist that, in some ways, you could understand his motives. Malenkov is a real twisted man who grow up hating his countriy's goverment and longing for the Soviet Union to be reborn. '''Naomi: '''Alright. So now the interview has come to an end I beleive it's time to reveal the opening cutscene of the first mission, correct? '''David: '''That is correct. The first mission is called 'The Beginning of the End'. '''Naomi: '''Ok. So that is the interview finished everybody, the cutscene is coming on right now, enjoy. The Beginning of the End The Beginning of the End